Void Mage and her Changeling King
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A king and his most loyal betrayed by their own awaits for their deaths when a portal opens and give them a chance to escape and a new life
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal...

An old friend that he was to familiar with...

The King sat in his throne room chamber monitoring his loyal brood. Those that betrayed him had finally come as he knew they would. The genetic memory of his now dead soldiers had shown him that those usurpers would challenge any loyal to him they found. The stronger the hive the more they would seek out. The King had tried to keep him first brood secretive, hidden. His hive was deep underground. His brood had adapted to the change admirably with a much more lithe body and small dorsal vent stacks.

It was all for naught. The King began to cast his mind out for options to escape the traitors for as long as he was alive and free the hive could be built anew. As he searched for a way out he let his conscious mind feel the link to his progeny. They were fiercely defending him in the upper levels from this attack but he could feel the link sever in places where one, two, or even whole groups would fall. This silence was most disturbing to him. Not since the beginning of the hive had he felt such quiet and loneliness. Each link severed was another blow to him, another of his precious children lost.

One by one they were being cut down. Their own home used against them as they tried to defend and move about, Warriors and Workers started to collapse walkways and tunnels to slow down the traitors or crush them under rubble. The traitors may have the numbers in their favor, but Homefront advantage belonged to the King.

Pushing out the urge to have them near he called them back to him and his throne room. Through the tunnels he felt the remains of his children coming: the swift Infiltrators, the bulky Workers, the strong Warriors, the closest still, the protective Paladins, the hulking Behemoth, the King's ever present shield, and the adaptive Hybrids, loyal to the King as ever. Let the traitorous roaches come. They would meet a hive united.

There in the King's chamber with his brood quivering in excitement all around him, the King regarded his situation. Those traitors were close, very close. The hive webbing practically thrummed with their footfalls. There would be but one way out: through the traitors. As the King readied his sons and daughters something strange happened. The King felt a pull within him, a calling of sorts. Something he hadn't felt since the old Queen, his young mate. It was one of longing, of needing acceptance, and was powerful. His brood could feel it through him: this need was overpowering to them and they raised their head in a keening cry of desire to end that loneliness. No Queen should be without her hive.

On the back wall of the King's throne room chamber an outline of a circle started to form drawing the attention of the occupants. The outlined flared once and then opened into a brilliant blue portal. The call reverberating through each of them bade them through the portal. The King struggled against it for a moment but it was stronger than him. Caving to this desire he grabbed ahold and pushed his brood through the portal.

As the traitors entered into the King's throne room chamber all they could see was the last bits of a bladed tail before a circle of light flickered out and collapsed. This would require much debate, for the illusive King had never shown this ability before.


	2. Chapter I: A New Life & Queen

Chapter I: A New Life & Queen

Halkegenia, Tristain Magic Academy

Young girl at the age of 17 were waiting for her turn to summon her Familiar as today were the Summoning day. She is really nervous as her 'friends' called her the Zero, She thought that she would never Summon her Familiar a Long life Accompany.

Her name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière

Last night before she was awake, she saw a mysterious figure and a Red haired elf, he was really kind to her and he promise to her that he will protect her, he was really handsome but she couldn't see his face clearly and then her dream ended when she tried to kiss him in that dream but then falling from her bed.

Today is the summoning ritual for her and she was teased by her Rival again into making a Bet with Her Germanian Rival Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, that she would summon a great Familiar not some sort of poor summon.

She really regretted those words right now as now she is really Nervous but her Pride as a Noble were strong masking her nervousness.

After it's almost her turn she tried to lay down by hiding at the taller student to hide her Unfortunately Luck was not on her side.

"Is there someone who hasn't performed the Summoning?" Jean Colbert Professor is the one who oversee the Student performing the ritual. He is one of the Square Class Fire mage and considered a man who filled himself with Curiosity.

"Oh there is one Louise who hasn't done the ritual Professor." Kirche with a mischievous smile looked at Louise who was now glared at Kirche and annoyed her to no end.

Colbert who nodded stares at Louise. "Very well Miss Valliere, Please perform the ritual." he pointed his staff at the Magic circle for Summoning

Louise gulped at it is her turn and walked towards the Circle and took a deep breath while she raised her wand to the air. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers. My servant that exists somewhere in this universe! My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar! I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!"

An outline of a circle could be seen on the ground in the center of the clearing and for a moment Louise believed she had succeeded. That proof that she was a mage and a noble was there for all to see. Then as the circle was becoming more visible there was a huge explosion that kicked up a cloud of dust that covered the clearing. A deep silence descended upon everyone present. For a moment everyone sat in stunned silence. Then laughter could be heard from her class.

"Louise the Zero fails again" someone called.

"If she did summon a familiar she probably just killed it" someone else jeered.

Louise was horrified. Failure after failure and now the familiar that would have shown them all that she was indeed a noble had failed as well. She didn't think of a time in her life that she felt more alone and depressed than right now.

As Louise hung her head at the edge of the dust cloud Professor Colbert walked forward to give his usual words of encouragement. The words died on his lips when a shiny black clawed hand reached from the dust cloud and pulled Louise inside and out of view. Sounds of surprise arose from the class as they too saw Louise be pulled inside. Colbert grabbed his wand and summoned a mighty wind to blow the dust aside.

As wind kicked up and began to disperse the cloud flickers of movement could be seen inside. Sun would glint off a shiny black and light blue surface before it would retreat back into the cloud. A bladed tail would be seen before it was pulled back. Whatever was inside wanted to stay hidden. No sign of Louise had been seen yet. The mood settled over the class as they too readied their wands, preparing in their own ways to assist their professor.

As the cloud was finely settled the readiness that had been felt by Colbert and the class dissolved to barely held fear. Revealed now was a mass of many moving bodies writhing in the center of the clearing. Black and light blue chitin monsters slithering snakelike in a mound at the center of the clearing, all claw and bladed tail, smooth near humanoid heads with a curved sharp horn and fins, and their attention firmly on the group of students. The mass of creatures withdrew at its center point allowing them to see within. At the center was an enormous creature to the others but with four arms and being much much larger. As the creature moved its large crested head aside Louise could be seen cradled in someone arms.

The figure had grey chitin armor skin and small spikes protruding from the shoulders in a largely exoskeleton, and looked light enough to allow winged flight. All his limbs are normal and end in sharp claws with blue colored nails. His biceps, forearm and shins were covered by much stronger black chitin armor, and striped akin to a hornet's. He also has a rather lean figure. Beyond his long hair and distinctly human face with the white of his eyes being a dark teal with his eyes being sold white, with a blue hued and lacking pupils with a pale blue scar over his right eye. From his behind came two seven foot long black barbed tails with bladed tips swayed back n forth, his left arm was a covered by a long black makeshift sleeve with white stitches marks and blue cloth tied around it and connected to a large bull ant skull on his shoulder with a indigo crystal shard in the ants forehead.

The Behemoth gently placed the King and Louise on their feet although one massive clawed hand hovered in front of them almost protectively. Louise steps around the massive claw and the Behemoth starts to growl. Louise looks up at him and pats him gently on his claw.

"I will be fine" she says.

At her words the Behemoth shifts his head to King, he nods and Behemoth visibly relaxes and withdraws his claw to allow Louise and the King to move forward. Louise walks through the mass of black chitin bodies towards her classmates and professor. As she reaches the edge two large bodies detach themselves from the mass, two digigrade legs holding a lithe body, that walk with them almost as an escort.

Fear is almost palpable around the students as they shrink back from the creatures. Professor Colbert looks calmer than when Louise was grabbed, but a sense of weariness seemed to have gripped him.

Louise walks up to Professor Colbert. Gone are her doubts. Her fears. She had just succeeded.

"Professor, the summoning was a success" She said.

Colbert looked down at the two beside Louise and then at the mass of bodies surrounding the large monstrosity. It watched from within the mass of bodies around it.

"That is good to hear Louise, but which is your familiar?" He asked her.

"All of them" She said with a knowing smile.

"WHAT!?" The group of students yelled.

At the sudden noise the sturdy creature next to King reared up its claws at the ready and bladed tails swishing back and forth. The mass of bodies behind the King and Louise started to churn fitfully. The students once more retreated away from the monsters and Professor Colbert slid into a defensive stance with his staff and wand at the ready. At a soothing sound from the King, the guard relaxed back to their crouch and the agitated mass seemed to calm down.

Professor Colbert sheepishly tucked his wand away. "Very well Miss Louise. Now, if you could have one of your familiars show me their runes so that I may register them with the Headmaster, we can all retire for the evening."

With a nod Louise turned away from the professor and seemed to gaze into the tangle of bodies. After a moment, like water receding from a shore, the Behemoth became visible as the remains of the hive spread out around the King. He stood in the sunlight with crest tilted and all of his arms resting at his sides. Slowly she strode forward with thunderous footsteps, each landing of her clawed feet cutting rivulets in the dirt.

The familiars of the children each attempted to move their masters away from the monstrosity. One girl with a horse familiar ended up being drug away. Kirche's salamander familiar tugged hopelessly at the hem of her skirt. Tabatha's dragon familiar merely lifted her up by the stole of her robes and took flight. Each familiar felt the predator that this beast was, felt the danger it presented, and each attempted to get their master out of harm's way.

The Behemoth came to a halt behind Louise and the King.

"This is the King" She said to Professor Colbert, pointing to King. "He is the one who bares the runes"

"The King?" He asked.

"King" Louise repeated, emphasizing on the difference.

"Very well" Professor Colbert said looking at the King, "Would you allow me to see the runes your majesty?"

The King moved closer to Colbert made his chitin armor shift to reveal his bare scared chest. Once Colbert was able to see the familiar runes present there on the King's chest. However, these appeared to maintain the blue glow that usually only happens when they appear. Quickly memorizing them he calls out, "Ok, I see them"

King shifts his bio armor back into place and move back near Louise, Professor Colbert quickly drew into his little pocketbook. Turning to the remains of his class he addressed them.

"Excellent class. The ceremony is complete. I would remind you all that tomorrow is a free day given to each student in honor of Founder's Day. Please use this time to get to know your familiars and learn about them. Dismissed."

Each of the remaining students raised their wands into the air, taking flight. Colbert did the same, all heading back to the academy. Louise turned to the King with a small smile on her face.

"Lets go" She said moving towards the forest with the hive close behind.

[Headmasters office]

Rushing up the stairs Professor Colbert once again wished he had kept in better shape since becoming a teacher. As he reached the top of the stairs the two guards outside the headmaster's office quickly came alert only to settle down when they recognized him.

Brushing past them and into the office reception area Colbert ran past the secretary Miss Longueville, who was startled at such an entrance, and threw open the headmaster's door.

"Headmaster! We have a problem!" he exclaimed.

The headmaster froze with a glass to his lips staring at Professor Colbert.

"This is highly unseemly Colbert" The Headmaster said before finishing his drink.

"Headmaster, something has happened!" Colbert said before pulling out a stack of books.

[With Louise and the Hive]

Louise lead the hive to a clearing in the woods. The Workers and Infiltrators spreading out around the clearing examining the rocks and trees before heading deeper into the woods.

Feeling through the link to the King, she could sense them moving through the forest searching for a suitable place for a new hive.

The King moved behind Louise. In the King mind, he felt a completeness he had not felt before. Pieces of him that he never knew were missing suddenly coming back to him. And the hive. Unbidden images come into his mind. The feelings and sensations flowing through him from to each member was almost overwhelming.

Discovery! New! Exploration!

The hive was ecstatic with this new world. New world. Imagine summoning a familiar from beyond the stars. Kirche was so proud of her salamander but compared to the King and Behemoth it was little more than a common garden lizard!

Looking out over the hive, Louise could feel the King's desire for a suitable shelter. Something dark and secluded, safe.

The King looked down at the little pink thing. This new addition to the hive was puzzling. It wasn't one of them but it was at the same time. The will she asserted and the connection to them was undeniable. At the same time her appearance was strange to the hive, but not to the King. She lacked the hard shell to protect her and the sharp claws and tail to defend her. She must have taken different traits from this world and her host, that had to be it.

The King would wait and watch. Pushing his will out to the hive, he directed two of his Paladins to watch Louise in till he meets with her later. This new addition to the hive needed protecting for the time being.

Louise was radiant in his eyes. The little thing completed them in a way that the King hadn't felt since his old mate had been killed. It was overpowering. It was like the little thing was a Queen too, only more. Something higher than a Queen, so much more precious to the hive.

Found! Dark! Safe!

The sendings of the hive came suddenly into the King and Louise's thoughts. Not words so much as a combination of feelings and pictures. A cave complex, deep underground and the feeling of sanctuary and safety for the hive.

All around her Louise could feel the Infiltrators veering off from their directions and heading towards the cave complex. She could feel the Warriors regrouping around the King. It was like she was connected to each of them and they to her. She felt such comfort coming from each of them and they themselves taking such comfort and pleasure from her as well. It was a feeling like she would never have a worry again about being alone or lost. And it felt great.

With the two Paladins as an escort Louise moved with the hive to the new cave home.


	3. Chapter II: Next Day

Chapter II: Next day

The next day at the Academy came with no sign of Louise at breakfast or the first morning club meetings. Being a free day given to second year students to get to know their familiars the staff of the Academy did not notice her absence.

Her classmates however did. Kirche relentlessly searched for any trace of Louise. First stop was Louise's room which looked like it had not been slept in the night before. Then Kirche made herself a regular nuisance with the cleaning staff until they had all fled at the sight of her. Finally exhausting any leads to the location of the little pink haired rival she did what she usually did. She went to Tabitha's room.

Scene Break

Louise approached the Academy escorted by two Paladins and four Infiltrators. She had slept with the hive in the new cave complex they had found. While not running under the Academy it was close enough to prove useful when a new exit is made. Looking down she could see the dress she was wearing was smeared with dirt and a few holes here and there and her hair was a mess. Any thoughts of a clean dress or a bath were replaced by the growl from her stomach.

'Food first' She thought to herself, 'Then appearance'

As she got closer to the gates she pushed out with her will.

'Remain unseen but near.'

At this prompting the Infiltrators broke off from around her and quickly vanished into the woods. Walking past the two stunned guards with head held high Louise couldn't help but smirk as they flinched back from the Paladins. Continuing on the path she could not help but to think that today would be interesting.

Kirche was launching into her third tirade to Tabitha when she suddenly stuttered off. Tabitha looked up from her book to see Kirche staring out the window behind her. Turning around Tabitha barely caught the sight of a dirty and disheveled Louise flanked by two MONSTERS before they disappeared behind a building.

With a silent look at each other the two girls scrambled for the door.

Louise strode to the meal hall with her escort. Students passing by gave her wide berth through the causeways and hallways. A small smirk graced her lips.

'No more am I the Zero.' She thought happily. 'Now they know that I am a Mage too.'

The two Paladins with her felt her mood radiating out hissed and chattered in approval. They started to hiss at students who got too close to their ward, their Kings of Queen.

Louise could feel them and their change in response to her but it felt good. Being protected and cared for. It also felt good to see the classmates and upper class students flee at the sight of her and her protectors.

Arriving at the meal hall Louise came to a halt. Familiars were not allowed inside for various reasons. Turning to the Paladins, she looked them over. A part of her knew it would be trouble to bring them inside and another part could not stand to be separate from them. Steeling her resolve she pushed her will out to them.

'Wait with the other familiars. I will not be long' She thought to the two.

The two Paladins look at each other before turn back to her, 'WARY' 'GUARD' 'PROTECT' They pulsed back.

'I will be fine. Go now.' She thought back before quickly adding, 'But do not eat any of the other familiars'

'UNDERSTANDING' 'HUNGER' they pulsed in a combination of feelings and emotions.

Turning as one they moved towards the familiar feeding area. Louise turned as well and entered the meal hall. It felt so strange now, like she didn't belong, that she was a world apart from those she care about. Sitting at a back table she regarded the students arranged in front of her. They talked and laughed and ate. Louise had no desire to join them. The longing that was present before was no longer there anymore. She could feel the pulses of the hive in her as their connected minds sent to each other. Steeling her fingers, Louise let herself be lost in the sway and flow of the hive mind.

"Um, Miss?"

Louise opened her eyes with a start and looked up to see blonde haired serving women with a tray of food standing next to her.

"Um, your food Miss." The serving woman said nervously.

A loud growl from Louise's stomach reminded her that she was hungry.

"Yes, well, thank you" She said as the young woman put the tray in front of her. Louise took a bite and melted inside at the delicious flavor. Quickly spooning a few more bites in her mouth she noticed that the woman was still beside her.

"Um, I hope its good" The woman said quietly. "Will you be needing new robes for class?"

Stunned for a moment, Louise has a slight blush creep across her face.

"Yes. I will require new clothes" She says quietly.

"Yes ma'am. I will have them delivered to your room" The young serving woman said with a small smile before leaving.

Left alone, Louise noticed looks being directed at her. As soon as she made eye contact the other noble would look away or would turn to their companion and whisper something that made them laugh. Louise was quickly becoming embarrassed for being in public dressed as she was. Her once fine robes were torn and dirty. As she shrank down further in her seat the hive mind felt her growing embarrassment. Pulsing comfort and support from all members of the hive flooded into Louise washing away her insecurities and fears. Straightening her back Louise met each stare and returned them with a glare full of the strength of the hive. Soon no other noble would meet her eyes, something in her glare making them feel inferior even though she was the one underdressed.

Enjoying her meal now that the people around her were once more leaving her alone, Louise let her thoughts wander to the night before spent with the fledgling hive in their new home.

[Earlier in the hive]

Louise followed behind the King and Behemoth surrounded on all sides by Warriors and Infiltrators. Forming an immediate ring around them the elite Paladins. These creatures had no night vision, yet they were able to move about just fine. Moving towards the cave the strange familiars she had summoned became more excited, more at home.

Some of the Infiltrators had scrambled around the cave entrance and seemed to be moving around, feeling the rock face. As Louise stopped to see what they were doing the King hissed, drawing her attention. The King was turned to look at her. Images seemed to flow into her.

The Infiltrators moving across the rocks dribbling saliva upon them. The saliva hardening into a firm foundation to apply more. Layer after layer built up to obscure the entrance. A protective nourishing webbing.

At once she was back staring at the waiting King. Turning to look at the Infiltrators working around the cave mouth she understood. The King had explained it to her somehow.

Turning her head back to the entrance of the cave the King lead the hive into its new home. Inside was dark and very dirty. The Infiltrators and Workers vanished down passageways eagerly exploring for their new home. Louise felt very tired after her long day. First were her failures in class, then the taxing summoning, and finally the long walk with her new hive.

Sensing her exhaustion the King wrapped Louise in his arms and cradled her like a baby. Louise was confused at first but feeling nothing but support and love from all the minds around her she was soon fast asleep. Some parts of your brain don't sleep thou. Neither did the Morphjin.

Louise stood on a planet. One moment it was covered in dust, then trees, then snow. Even as she watched the landscape change she felt a pull from far overhead. Looking up through the shifting sky she felt rather than saw the coming children.

Louise watched and with each growing wave of Morphjin she felt a sense of euphoria. As each hive grew and thrived she felt her connection with them growing. Louise reveled in the feeling of so many minds.

Suddenly a shudder ran though each hive. The Warriors and Infiltrators each raising their heads to screech and snap at the sky. Louise glanced up feeling the hive's unease. From the sky came lances of fire, came more ships, came the exterminators.

In pairs or groups those that hunted or actively went after the Morphjin, scythed through the different hives killing the children and burning the webbing. One after another, as each planet fell, as each Queen and King was wrested from their homes in chains, as each of these visions hit her, Louise felt each as if a physical blow. A sense of great loss settled in where once was unbridled joy. As hive after empty hive flashed before her eyes Louise sank to her knees in tears.

Louise woke from a fitful sleep. As the dream slowly faded Louise became aware of the close press of bodies around her. The King had her cradled in his arms and was holding her very close. Around the King were a mingle of Infiltrators, Warriors, and Paladins pressing close in a writhing mass. Snuggling closer to the King, Louise bathed in the comfort projected from the hive.

"Was it real?" She asked finally, looking up to the King.

The King shifted his head in what could have been a nod. Vision after vision whipped through Louise's head, clips of the larger vision she had while asleep. There was a feeling of finality. 'Always' it seemed to say.

Louise sat and contemplated all she had been shown. It seemed that the hive knew the end would come. For all their evidence that the King has to deal with so much just to protect his hive and many would come the hive seemed that would end with action. Looking around at the writhing mass and finally up to the King, Louise came to a decision. These obstacles to the King had faced, these exterminators, would not take her new family without a fight.

As one the hive raised their head in a keening screech. Nearby birds and animals took flight from the terrifying sound, but to Louise it was a beautiful musical sound.

[Present]

Louise was broken from her thoughts by a loud clink. Startled she looked down to see her fork had stabbed into an empty plate. She thought about ordering seconds but with a sigh stood and made her way towards the exit so she could get cleaned.

Morphjin call humans Exterminators

-Because they hunt them and burn their hives

Morphjin call traitors Leaches or Roaches

-Cause they have a hard time killing them

-They also tend to hide amount them


End file.
